2009 Gojra riots
The 2009 Gojra riots were a series of attacks targeting Christians in Gojra town in Punjab province of Pakistan.6 killed in Pakistan as Muslims burn Christian homes, CNN, 2009-08-01 These resulted in the deaths of eight Christians including four women and a child.Pakistan Christians die in unrest, BBC, 2009-08-01 Background Christians make up 1.6% of Pakistan's predominantly Sunni Muslim population of 160 million people. Gojra, which is located in the Toba Tek Singh District of Pakistan's Punjab province, has a relatively high number of Christians. Although the two communities generally live peacefully, Muslim militants have intermittently targeted churches and Christians.Muslims burn Christians alive in Pakistani city after rumour about a defaced Koran sparked riots, Daily Mail, 2009-08-01 Minorities also face intimidation at the hands of discriminatory laws, including a blasphemy law that carries the death penalty for using derogatory language against Islam, the Qur'an and Muhammad. The law is often misused to settle personal scores and rivalries.Troops patrol Pakistani city after riots kill 8, Associated Press, 2009-08-02 These attacks came less than a month after a mob attacked 100 houses belonging to Christians in Kasur District of Pakistan, destroying many of them and injuring many people after a blasphemy charge.At least 8 killed in Muslim-Christian clashes in E Pakistan, Xinhua News Agency, 2009-08-01 According to Nadeem Anthony, a member of the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan, there is a link between violence against Christians and the US-led war in Afghanistan. Joseph Francis of the Christian Nationalist Part stated that the Muslim mob in Gojra had been incited with hate-speech that called Christians "America's dogs", he added since "9/11, we've felt a lot more at risk. Islamic militants in Pakistan target other minority groups as well, including Shias and Ahmadiyya Muslims, groups they consider heretics. According to Minority Rights Group International, Pakistan had the world's highest increase of threats against minorities last year and was ranked the sixth most dangerous country for minorities overall.Pakistan's Christians protest lack of protection after deadly rampage, The Christian Science Monitor, 2009-08-03 Pakistan was ranked after Somalia, Sudan, Afghanistan, Iraq, Burma.Pakistani Christians: Police did not stop carnage, Associated Press, 2009-08-03 Attacks The attacks were triggered by reports of desecration of the Qur'an. It was reported that Mukhtar Maseeh, Talib Maseeh and his son Imran Maseeh had desecrated the papers inscribed with Qur'an verses at a wedding ceremony.Christians’ homes burnt over ‘desecration’, Dawn, 2009-08-01 District Police Officer Inkisar Khan said a case had been registered under section 295-B of the Pakistan Penal Code against Mukhtar Maseeh, Talib Maseeh and Imran Maseeh without any arrest. Forty houses and a Church were set ablaze by a mob on August 1, 2009.Christians killed in Pakistan riots, Al Jazeera English, 2009-08-01 Most of the houses were burnt by youths who had their faces covered with veils. The victims were all burnt alive.Six Christians burnt alive in Pakistan violence, Reuters, 2009-08-01 18 others were injured.Seven burnt alive in Gojra violence, Dawn, 2009-08-02 Televised footage showed burning houses and streets strewn with blackened furniture and people firing at each other from their rooftops. The dead were identified as Hameed Maseeh, 50, Asia Bibi, 20, Asifa Bibi, 19, Imamia Bibi, 22, Musa, 7, Akhlas Maseeh, 40, and Parveen, 50. According to Rafiq Masih, a resident of the predominantly Christian colony “They were shouting anti-Christian slogans and attacked our houses.” Residents said that police stood aside while the mob went on the rampage. “We kept begging for protection, but police did not take action,” Masih said.Eight Christians burnt to death in Pakistan after Koran is ‘defiled’, The Times, 2009-08-03 According to Pakistan government they had received information that a group of armed ‘miscreants’, with masked faces had come from Jhang.‘Rioters were led by masked men from Jhang’, Dawn, 2009-08-02 Aftermath Law minister Rana Sanaullah, who is also responsible for security matters of Punjab, condemned the attack and ordered an inquiry. A contingent of Pakistan Rangers was sent to the city on orders of federal government. He stated that a preliminary investigation showed there was no desecration of the Qur'an. "It was just a rumor which was exploited by anti-state elements to create chaos," he said. President Asif Ali Zardari expressed grave concern over the incidents and directed federal minister for minority affairs Shahbaz Bhatti to remain in Gojra until the situation becomes normal and also asked him to take steps for the security of people's life and property.Pakistani president concerned over situation in Christian-dominated town, Xinhua News Agency, 2009-08-02 Police lodged cases against 17 known and 783 unknown suspects following these attacks. Chief Minister of Punjab, Shahbaz Sharif announced US$6,000 for each bereaved family.Gojra violence: Case registered against 800 people, Geo TV, 2009-08-02 According to Shahbaz Bhatti, the federal minister for minorities, the attackers belonged to Sipah-e-Sahaba Pakistan, a banned militant group which has carried out attacks against security forces and bombings in recent years.6 Christians Killed in Riots in Pakistan, The New York Times, 2009-08-01 This group was originally an anti-Shiite organization and was funded in the past by Pakistan's intelligence services to wage war in Kashmir. Police arrested more than 65 people for their alleged involvement in the violence under anti-terrorism laws.Gojra Christians end protest after DCO, DPO booked, The News International, 2009-08-03. Accessed 2009-08-09. Archived 2009-08-11. The arrested men include Qari Abdul Khaliq Kashmiri, a leader of the banned Sipah-e-Sahaba Pakistan. Following the riots relatives of the slain protested by blocking the Multan-Faisalabad railwayline for six hours, which passes through Gojra, by placing coffins of those killed on the tracks. On Sunday representatives of the protesters met with government ministers in talks to end the protests.Negligence of officials blamed for Gojra riots The blockade of the railway only ended when provincial minister Kamran Michael showed the protesters a copy of a First Information Report (FIR) apportioning blame onto the District Coordination Officer and the Divisional Police Officer (DPO) for negligence. Kamran Michael, the provincial Minister for Minority Affairs, who himself is Christian, said that there "is too much fear among the Christians", he added that "the situation is tense in the city, but security has been enhanced to keep the situation under control." Christian schools closed for three days to mourn the victims of these attacks. Christians in Gojra will mark August 11, traditionally celebrated as Pakistan's minority day, as a "black day" of mourning. According to Iqbal Haider, co-chairperson of the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan, the attacks are an indication of the unchecked growth of religious extremism in Pakistan. "This has to be a wake-up call for the government. The Gojra tragedy is just the latest, this is a direct consequence of the religious fanaticism that is rampant now all over Pakistan. These extremists are hell-bent upon killing every person who does not support their religious views," he said. On August 4, Punjab CM Shahbaz Sharif visited the city and, speaking to the media from a church in the city, strongly condemned the acts of violence and promised that members of the Muslim League will stay in the area for rehabilitation.Shahbaz Sharif visits Gojra, appeals for calm After these attacks Prime Minister Gilani hinted that Pakistan may review its Blasphemy laws.Pakistan May Review Blasphemy Laws Following Violence Aimed at Christians, Cybercast News Service, 2009-08-05. Accessed 2009-08-07. Archived 2009-08-11. Reaction Domestic * : On August 4, Punjab CM Shahbaz Sharif visited the city, speaking to the media from a church in the city he strongly condemned the acts of violence and promised that members of the Muslim League will stay in the area for rehabilitation. President Asif Ali Zardari took serious notice of the incident and was concerned about the wrong done to the victims of violence as well as the wrong signals it sent about the image of Pakistan and society to the international community.Gojra riots sent wrong signal: Asif, The Nation, 2009-08-03. Accessed 2009-08-07. Archived 2009-08-11. Altaf Hussain of the Muttahida Qaumi Movement strongly condemned the attacks and called upon the government to quickly arrest the culprits.Altaf condemns clashes in Gojra, The News International, 2009-08-01 Sherry Rehman of Pakistan Peoples Party calling for repeal of the blasphemy laws stated “Pakistan Peoples Party has always sought to protect the minorities, but it is General Zia’s black laws that are used to target innocent civilians on trumped-up ruses. Nobody should demonize what is sacred to another, and Islam is clear on this issue, but nobody must be allowed to exploit and misuse laws, such as the Blasphemy Law, which were ordered into law by a dictator, who politicized religion to make up for his own lack of legitimacy.”Sherry condemns Gojra killings, calls for revisiting laws, The News International, 2009-08-04. Accessed 2009-08-07. Archived 2009-08-11. Newspapers * The Dawn newspaper, Pakistan's oldest and most widely read English newspaper, stated in an editorial on 4 August argued that it was time to repeal the blasphemy laws - arguing that its existence run counter to that of a "democratic society that treats all its members, regardless of faith, equitably".Rampant bigotry - Dawn Editorial International reaction * : Italian foreign minister Franco Frattini condemned the violence against Christians as "a very grave and unjustifiable attack against human rights and in particular against the inalienable right to religious freedom." * : Pope Benedict XVI deplored the riots describing it as a 'senseless attack' that he was 'deeply grieved' to hear about.Pope deplores attack on Christians in Pakistan See also *Christianity in Pakistan *Terrorism in Pakistan References External links *Fires of hate in Gojra, Dawn, 2009-08-01 *Pakistani president vows to restore Gojra - Video, China Central Television, 2009-08-03 *Tragedy in Gojra, Forbes, 2009-08-05 Gojra Riots, 2009 Category:History of Christianity in Pakistan Category:Religious riots Gojra Riots, 2009 Category:Islamic terrorism Category:Anti-Catholicism in Pakistan Category:Religiously motivated violence in Pakistan Category:Attacks on places of worship